


Boys Club

by tease



Series: And Then We'll Grow [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, hint of Selina, relationship progression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-16
Updated: 2012-11-16
Packaged: 2017-11-18 19:14:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/564341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tease/pseuds/tease
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick loathes cats. Or actually maybe hates them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boys Club

**Author's Note:**

> 30 Days of Writing - Accusation

 

Stiletto heels click on the rooftop behind him, followed with a squeak of smooth shiny leather and a masculine rumble.  An whispered response.

Whip tip making pitter-patter sounds with each movement as she dances around Batman.

So annoying.

She takes the space beside him on the roof edge, gives him a friendly wave before flipping off and way.  Into the night with a mild slap on the wrist from the big black bat.

Quiet, uncomfortable vacuum after Catwoman leaves.  Filled with leather gloves creaking in his grasp.

“You let her get away,” Dick says, staring at the twinkling lights of the high rises. Breath forming brief clouds in the cold night air.

“Thieving for games,” Batman stands beside him, regarding the city with an unwarranted calm expression.

“Still a crime,” Dick feels an emotion niggling in his gut at that expression.

“The jewels are safe.”

“And you went easy on her,” Dick turns his head, with a disapproving frown jutting his lower lip and bunching the domino over his eyes.

“She’s a thrill seeker,” Batman mutters in return, avoiding his stare.  Eyes still on the city, vaguely in her direction.

“Still a criminal.”

“She donates what she steals.”

“Sounds like a perfect gal,” He hopes the sarcasm doesn’t get lost in the wind.

Silence overtakes them once again.  Still unpleasant.

“You really like her, huh?”

Bruce’s eyes meet his for the first time _since_  she bound up the rooftops with them at her tail. “No.”

“Liar.” Dick rises from his seat, dusts himself off and pulls his vest down.  Fixes nothing out of place.

The seconds ticking by convinces him more than anything.  Not the way Batman gave her more space than the usual.  Or the effort the big man took to land blows just hard enough to make her hesitate.  He’s so right he feels sick.

“She’s going to be your _partner_ isn’t she?”

“ _You_ are my partner, Dick,” Bruce stills, shuts off the reflective eyelets of the cowl to pin him with wide blue eyes solid with conviction, “No one else.”

“Promise?” Dick rubs his hair, feeling childish, sheepish.

“Yes.”

“Good.” He flashes Bruce a smile, places his hands firmly on his hips, “Now what’s up for the Dynamic Duo.”

“Nothing.”

Dick groans.

“A quiet night,” Bruce ruffles his hair once, “Perhaps we should rest today.”

“Movie night?” He grasps the hand still resting on his head with hope, “Like not the old black and white stuff you and Alfred like to watch.  Movies with lots of explosions? Please, please?”

Bruce flicks him on the nose with his free hand, makes Dick let go of the other in surprise, “Yes, now quiet.”

Dick bounces on his heels, waits for Bruce to ready his zip line.  Stops with all his sincerity, “You promise?”

Bruce’s eyes look confused before the white lenses of the cowl return.  Large fingers pull the trigger of the zip line launcher, “As long as you’ll have me,” he says under his breath.  Low enough to be lost on anyone but Dick.

Swinging to follow the retreating dark strong back of the man he knows he’ll follow all his life, Dick smiles to himself.  Feeling warm and happy despite the cold wind whipping all around him.


End file.
